Electronic devices are being utilized with more frequency in transactions including purchases of products and services, as well as entering various agreements with other parties. Parties to these transactions desire to have confidence of the identity of the other parties to the transaction, as well as confidence that any information being provided to another device is being done securely to avoid unauthorized users from participating in the transaction or accessing the information.